


DUM SPIRO SPERO

by Melthil



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Care of Magical Creatures, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Idiots in Love, Jacobs Bakery, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Bond, Niffler, Occamys, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love, bowtruckle - Freeform, demiguise
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: [SO LANGE ICH ATME, HOFFE ICH.] Jacob, hinter dem Tresen seiner neuen Bäckerei, umringt von seinen geschätzten Kunden, entdeckt einen ungewöhnlich faszinierenden Mann. Irgendwie kam er nicht umher, sich zu fragen, woher er ihn den kannte. Doch wie es scheint, enthüllt der Fremde nicht nur den Inhalt seines tierischen Koffers, sondern auch der versteckte Sinn in Jacobs Herzen. Neues und Altes vermischte sich unausweichlich. (Jacob x Newt)





	DUM SPIRO SPERO

**Author's Note:**

> Dies war der erste Teil meiner etwas langen Story. Sie sollte eigentlich ein Oneshot sein, doch dank der Länge musste ich sie etwas aufteilen.  
> Ich habe sie zwar korrigiert, aber mir sind bestimmt einige Fehler durch geschlichen. Wenn welche gefunden werden, mir bitte schreiben:) Auf Anregungen und Kritik würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen.

(lat. confundere: verwirren)

 

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete ein weiterer Sack Mehl in der Vorratskammer. Die Kammer, dunkel und recht kühl, bot somit die perfekte Atmosphäre zur Aufbewahrung der verschiedenen Lebensmittel, die man in einer gut funktionierenden Bäckerei benötigte.   
Mit einem ächzenden Geräusch wurde der laufende Schweiß von der Stirn gestrichen. Der junge Mann seufzte, als er daran dachte, dass hinten auf dem Hof noch der ganze Wagen voller Säcke und Utensilien war, die er alle heute noch hier herschleppen sollte. Und dennoch tat er es gerne. Er arbeitete gerne für Mister Kowalski, der Inhaber der Bäckerei.

"Tim!", wurde es gerufen. "Nun mach schon! Die Säcke schleppen sich nicht von alleine."

Die helle Stimme der Verkäuferin hallte nach hinten zu ihm heran. Sally, war ihr Name. Sie half Mister Kowalski für gewöhnlich beim Verkauf, während Tim in der Backstube aushalf. Mister Kowalski jedoch war in allen Bereichen vertreten. Für einen kurzen Moment lehnte er sich an die kühle Steinwand und atmete durch. Hatte er überhaupt das Recht zu meckern, wenn es Leute gab, die viel mehr arbeiteten wie er? Sein Chef war ein fleißiger Mann. Er backte, verkaufte und hielt Konversation mit seinen Kunden. Tim glaubte nicht daran, aber wenn, dann würde er Kowalski als Multitasking Talent benennen.

"Tim!", Sallys Stimme wurde ungeduldiger.

"Komme.", rief er hinterher.

Somit stieß er sich ab und verschwand erneut nach draußen in die pralle Hitze des Tages. Nachdem er die Sonnenstrahlen aus seinen Augen geblinzelt hatte, sah er, wie der Fahrer des Lieferwagens sich nun auch für einen Moment gegen seinen Wagen lehnte und erschöpfte die Mütze vom Kopf nahm.

"Ich mache das schon.", versicherte Tim ihm und hievte einen der logierten Säcke auf die Schulter.

"Ruh' mich nur für nen Moment aus.", keuchte der Ältere.

Tom winkte ab und verschwand im Inneren, stellte den Sack ab und trat erneut hinaus. Für den restlichen Abend schleppte er die schweren Säcke hinein. Den Lieferanten wies er an, sich im Schatten auszuruhen. Der alte Mann sah aus, als würde er einen Hitzschlag bekommen. 

Und als er dann auch den letzten Sack in der Stube verstaut hatte und schnaufend die Hoftür schloss, nachdem er dem Lieferanten verabschiedet hatte, fand er neben seinem Spinnt im Umkleideraum ein herrliches Stück Torte und ein kühles Glas Milch wieder.

"Mister Kowalski hatte noch einen Termin, aber er bedankt sich recht herzlich für deine Mühen." Sally lehnte am Türrahmen des Raumes und lächelte sanft.

Auch Tim stieg ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Nickend nahm er die Torte und die Milch und setzte sich an den Tisch neben dem großen Fenster. Für Mister Kowalski zu arbeiten ist, als wäre man bei einer großen Familie zu Hause. Der Chef sorgt sich für jeden seiner Arbeiter und kümmert sich um sie. Er war immer fair zu ihnen und verlor nie ein böses Wort. Ein offenes Ohr hatte er auch.

"Sag, Sally.", murmelte Tim, als er das erst Stück Kuchen (der wirklich unglaublich war, eine neue Schokokreation?) hinunterschluckte.

"Hm?", die Verkäuferin zog ihr weiße Schürze aus und hing sie in ihren Schrank.

"Hat der Chef jemand, der sich um ihn kümmert?"

Sally sah auf. Ihr bläulichen Augen fixierten ihn fragend. "Wie meinst du das?"

Tim kräuselte die Stirn.

"Der Chef hat ein solch großes Herz, und da frage ich mich, ob auch er jemand hat, der für ihn einen Kuchen bereit stellt am Ende eines schweren Tages."

Sally antwortete nicht. Doch ihr Blick wurde trauriger und sie wand sich ab, um ihre Jacke anzuziehen. Sie musste auch gar nicht antworten und auch Tim brauchte keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Jakob Kowalskis Herz galt bis jetzt noch niemanden anderen, als seiner Bäckerei.

"Vergiss nicht abzuschließen."

Sally verschwand durch die Hintertür. Tim blieb zurück und aß still und schweigend den leckeren Kuchen und trank dankend die süßliche Milch.

 

-

 

Als Jacob Kowalski am Morgen seine Bäckerei aufschloss, hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen, einmal einen solchen Anblick vorzufinden. Die Vitrinen und Regale waren fein säuberlich und auch ohne einen Krümmel hinterlassen zu haben, abgeräumt. Keine seiner wundersamen Kreationen war mehr da. Auch seine Brötchen und Brote waren verschwunden.   
Als er allmorgendlich um 5:05 Uhr auf den Laden zugelaufen war, sah alles wie immer aus. Nichts deutete auf einen Einbruch hinaus. Mit schnellen Schritten trat Jakob nervös hinter den Tresen. Die Kasse war fest verschlossen und auch ein Blick hinein verriet ihm, das nichts fehlte. Die Augenbraue zusammenziehend schaute er sich auch in der hinteren Backstube um. Die Küche war wie immer, genauso wie der Umkleideraum und die Speisekammer. Die hintere Tür war ebenso fest abgeschlossen, wie die vordere.   
Ein aufblinkender Gedanke ließ Jacob erstarren. Jedoch hatte er dies nie für möglich gehalten. Er vertraute seinem Personal und das mit Leib und Seele. Er legte ihn ihnen ein gewisses Maß an Verantwortung, sie würden dies nicht einfach so fallen lassen. 

"Morgen Che-.", Tim betrat den Laden und erstarrte, nachdem er den ersten Schritt hineintrat. "Mister Kowalski?", rief er mit einer leichten unsicheren Note in der Stimme. 

Jacob kam ihm entgegen.

"Sie.", Tim schluckte. "Wollen doch nicht?"

Er beendete den Satz nicht. Jacob hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

"Nein, nein, das nicht, aber.", er sah sich noch einmal in der Leeren Stube um. "Es hatte wohl jemand Hunger."

"Dann haben sie nicht ausgeräumt?"

Jacob sah verwirrt auf das erleichterte Gesicht hinauf. Tim überragte ihn um einen halben Kopf, aber das war auch nicht schwer. Er war ein etwas kleinerer, rundlicher Mann, aber es störte ihn nicht. Die Liebe seiner Großmutter, genauso wie ihre vielen tollen Rezepte, hatten dies aus ihm gemacht und er fühlte sich so wie es war wohl.

"Nein, mein Junge, das doch nicht.", er tätschelte dessen Schulter und seufzte tief. "Es sah nicht so aus, als wäre jemand eingebrochen, wir haben also keine wirklichen Beweise. Aus der Kasse fehlt ebenfalls nichts."

Tim sah sich ebenso um und nach einem Moment kräuselte er die Stirn. "Soll ich die Polizei rufen?"

Langsam nickte sein Chef. 

"Tu das, danach brauch ich dich hinten in der Küche. Wir haben viel vor!", Jacob ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Er würde heute eben doppelt so hart arbeiten, um die verlorenen Zeit aufzuholen. "Sag Sally, das sie die Kasse heute alleine übernehmen wird, ja?"

Damit wand er sich ab, zog eine der vielen Schürzen vom Hacken neben der Küchentür, band sie sich um und klatschte in die Hände.

"Geht klar, Chef."

Das Backen war schon immer seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung gewesen. Immer zu stand er in der Küche und hatte für sich, oder seiner Familie, die leckersten Dinge gezaubert. Ächzend schob er einen der großen Mehlsäcke aus der Vorratskammer und lehnte ihn neben die Arbeitsfläche.   
Unter klarem Wasser putzte er sich die Hände und begann seine Utensilien herauszusuchen. Als er auf die Zehenspitzen stehen musste, um ausgerechnet die Schüssel aus dem Schrank zu holen, die sich ganz hinten verstecken musste, hörte er auf einmal ein dumpfes Geräusch. Sofort hielt er inne. Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich, als er sich langsam aus dem Schrank lehnte und über seine Schulter lugte. Nichts zu sehen. Er ließ sich auf seine Fußballen fallen und hörte in die Stille der Küche hinein. Auch nichts zu hören.

"Hm.", er zog närrisch Luft durch die Nase und ließ sie dadurch kräuseln. "Komisch.", murmelte er. 

Als er sich jedoch erneut nach oben strecken wollte, da die blöde alte Schüssel von Tante Winnie immer noch im hintersten Eck stand, blickte er geradewegs in zwei riesengroße blaue Augen. Aufschreiend stolperte er rückwärts gegen die Theke und hielt sich an ihr fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an die zugeworfenen Rettungsleine. Mit weit geöffneten braunen Augen starrte er auf das komische Wesen vor ihn. Es sah aus wie eine komische Art von Affe.

"W-as zum?"

Stolpernd tappste er um die Theke herum, um Abstand zu gewinnen. Der Affe mit dem weißem langen Fell stieg langsam die Schublade hinunter. Ohne seine großen blauen Augen von Jacob zu legen, streckte er seinen langen Arm nach einer der Orangen aus, die dort in einer Schale lagen. Jacob versuchte währenddessen seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Chef?", rief Tim. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Jacob sah auf und hörte auch schon die schnellen Schritte seines Mitarbeiters, doch bevor er zur Vorsicht rufen konnte, verschwand das Wesen. Jakob sah es im Augenwinkel, was sein Kopf sofort wieder zurückschnellen ließ. Der Affe war verschwunden. Verdattert und sprachlos starrte er auf die geöffneten Schranktüren. 

"Chef?", Tim stand nun an der Tür und sah verwundert auf Jacob und dann auf den geöffneten Schrank.   
Räuspernd schob der Kleiner seine Schürze zurecht und trat erneut hinter die Arbeitsfläche.

"Alles okay, Tim, nur Staub."

"Staub?" Tims Blick schwankte und wurde verwirrter als davor. Blinzelnd sah er seinen Chef hinterher, der sich erneut abwandte, um die Schüssel nun doch endlich zu fassen zu bekommen.

"Ist Sally da?"

"Eh.", die lufteinziehend nahm nun auch Tim eine Schürze vom Haken und legte sie an. "Ja, gerade gekommen."

Bevor der Junge auch nur die Chance hatte seine letzten Worte auszusprechen, stieß auch schon Sally zu ihnen. Sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihrem Chef hinüber, doch sagte noch nichts. Jakob verstand. Langsam nickte er. Sally war eine eingeschneite Person. Sie hielt stets Abstand und erwartete dies auch von ihren Mitmenschen. Nie spekulierte sie voreilig oder redete unangemessen darauf los.

"Alles in Ordnung, Sally, kein offensichtlicher Einbruch. Machen können wir nicht viel, als die verlorenen Zeit aufzubacken."

Er schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. Es ließ seine Augen funkeln und zauberte auch auf Sallys Zügen ein sanftes aufhellen.

"Das.", sie zögerte kurz. "Bekommen wir schon hin, Chef, ich halte vorne die Stellung."

"Das wäre wünschenswert, meine Liebe."

Nickend trat Sally zurück und aus der Küche hinaus. Tim hatte währenddessen aus dem Kühlraum alle weiteren Dinge gebracht und bereitete sie auf der Arbeitsfläche aus.

"Also dann, los gehts." Jacob schlug in die Hände und konzentrierte sich auf seine bevorstehende Arbeit.

Denn komischen Affen stempelte er als Halluzination ab und vergaß ihn. Das nervöse hin und her schauen, wenn er für einen Moment alleine war, war ein reiner Schutzmechanismus. Wer weiß, was dieses Tier, ob real oder nicht, schon war.

 

-

 

"Oh, Mister Kowalski, das sieht ja fabelhaft aus!"

Mrs Wittekberg, die alte Pfarrerswitwe, sah mit glänzenden Augen auf die frischgebackenen und mit Zuckerguss übergossenen Plätzchen, die Jacob hinter das frisch geputzte Schaufenster platzierte.

"Sie haben sich mal wieder übertroffen, mein Bester.", rief die ältere Dame und beugte sich hinab, um durch das Schaufenster die Bleche zu beäugen.

"Aber, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, stellt dieser kleiner Kerl einen Affen da? Was für einen langen Bart er doch hat."

Lachend rieb sich Jacob seine mehlbenetzten Hände an seiner cremefarbenen Schürze ab.

"Vielen Dank, Mrs Wittekberg, das höre ich gerne."

Als er auf das beschriebene Plätzchen sah, ereilte ihn ein komisches Déjà-vu. Eins von der Art, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken rinnen lief, wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick.

"Oh, der hier entsprang wohl einer tiefen Grube meiner Fantasie, woher genau ist jedoch ein streng vertrauliches Backgeheimnis.", zwinkernd schnappte er sich eine der dunkelbraunen Einpacktüten unter dem Tresen und verstaut, wie von Mrs. Wittekberg gewünscht, 10 der goldbraunen Nussbrötchen darin.

"Bitte sehr."

Das Abkassieren lief flüssig von dannen und Jacob winkte der alten Dame aus dem Laden. Nachdem sie sich auch von den äußeren Schaufenstern wegreisen konnte und aus Jacobs Blickwinkel verschwunden war, atmete dieser lange und langsam aus. Mit ihr war der heutige Arbeitstag pünktlich um 20 Uhr beendet.

"Schalte doch bitte den Ofen aus, Tim!", rief er über seine Schulter.

"Wird gemacht!", ertönte eine etwas gedämpfte Stimme von hinten zurück.

Jacob trat hinter dem Tresen vor und kramte aus seiner Hosentasche den Ladenschlüssel hervor. Bevor er aber die Tür erreichen und das "geöffnet"-Schild umdrehen konnte, viel ihm eine zertretene braune Tüte auf. Bis auf sie war der Boden blitzblank. Mit gekräuselter Stirn beugte er sich hinunter und hob sie auf. Hm, er würde Sally morgen beauftragen den Boden zu bohnern. Heute nicht mehr. Als er sich erneut aufrichtete und mit erhobenem Schlüssel zur Tür schreiten wollte, stolperte er unweigerlich einige Schritte zurück. 

"Was zum?!"

Direkt vor der Eingangstür stand ein großgewachsener Mann. Er hatte einen blauen Mantel, einen langen Schal und einen dunklen Koffer bei sich. Jacob öffnete seinen Mund vor Verwunderung. Der Mann, mit seinem sommersprossbesetztem Gesicht sah sich wie wild im Laden um. Jacob, dem er direkt gegenüber stand, schien er nicht zu sehen.  
Räuspernd sammelte sich Jacob und öffnete die Ladentür.

"Wollen Sie etwas kaufen?"

Der Mann erschrak und schien den kleineren Bäcker erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben. Er hatte rauchgrüne wilde Augen. Nur für einen kleinen Moment schienen sich ihre Blicke zu treffen, bevor der Fremde seinen wieder abwandte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schien eigenartig ungehalten zu sein. Als hätte Jacob ihn aus einem privaten Moment gezogen.

"Haben Sie.", begann der Mann, unweigerlich Engländer. "Möglicherweise ein für sie eigenartiges Wesen gesehen?"

"Eigenartiges.", stammelte Jacob. "Sie meinen-.", doch er hielt sich zurück. Murmelnd deutete er dem Mann einzutreten, was dieser auch langsam tat.

"Sally, Tim", rief Jacob. "Warten Sie hier.", er deutete dem Fremden sich nicht von der Stell zu bewegen.

Mit schnellen Schrittet trat Jacob um den Tresen herum und verabschiedete seine Mitarbeiter, zugleich schloss er auch die hintere Tür ab. Für einen Moment atmete er langsam durch und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Womöglich meinte der Mann doch gar nicht diesen komischen Affen. Womöglich suchte er etwas ganz anderes. Jacob war sich nicht einmal sicher, wieso er so schnell gehandelt hatte und den jungen Mann hineingelassen hat. Sein Vater würde dies als blasphemischen Humbug abstempeln und sie alle zum Teufel verfluchen.   
Das wenige, was er noch von seinem Vater wusste, war, dass er sich auf rein rationale Gedanken verlassen hatte und nie auch nur einen Funken Fantasie hindurch ließ.   
Gott sei gedankt, dass Jacob seine außerordentlich kreativen Kochkünste von seiner Mutter vererbt bekommen hatte.   
Doch Jacob, der sich einfach nicht sicher war, ob er den Affen, der zugegebenermaßen echter aussah, als ihm lieb war, wirklich gesehen hatte, oder nicht.  
Vielleicht hatte er auch nur so schnell gehandelt, da er beweisen wollte, dass er nicht verrückt geworden war.  
Er trat zurück in die Verkaufstube. Der orangehaarige Mann stand immer noch, mit einer peinlichen Note, an genau der Stelle, an die ihn Jacob angewiesen hatte zu warten.

"Nach was suchen Sie den?", rief er langsam und lehnte sich an die Theke, wie, als würde er mit einem neuen Kunden plaudern.

"Meinen Demiguise, er ist mir heute Morgen entwischt. Haben Sie vielleicht.", er trat einen enthusiastischen Schritt auf Jacob zu, nur um sich erneut zu besinnen und innezuhalten. "Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass er sich hier aufhält."

Perplex blinzelte Jacob auf.

"Ihren Demi-was?"

"Ein Demiguise, höchst bemerkenswert, doch.", peinliche hin und her huschende Augen ließen ihn stottern. "Es ist doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie sich mit dem genauen Wert des Tieres auskennen würde. Ein Muggel wie Sie, hat keinen Kontakt zu solchen Wesen."

Jacob war sich nicht sicher, zu wem der Mann, den nun sprach. Zu sich und oder zu ihm? Verwirrt zog er seine dunklen Augenbrauen zusammen. Sowieso, von was sprach er überhaupt? Von einem solchen Tier hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört.

"Muggel?", fragte er erneut, als wäre dies die einzige Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte.

"Ein Nichtmagier.", seinen Fehler erkennend winkte er sogleich ab. "Keine Sorge, nach diesem Gespräch werde ich Sie selbstredend oblivieren. Die Unannehmlichkeiten dieses Gespräches wird Sie also nicht weiter verfolgen. Nun muss ich jedoch wissen, ob-."

Jacob war der Mund aufgeklappt. Es war, als spreche der Mann eine ganz andere Sprache. Bevor er sich jedoch ernsthaft fragen konnte, was er sich soeben in seinen Laden eingeladen hatte, bemerkte er einen ungewöhnlichen Druck auf seiner Schulter.

"AH!", aufjaulend sah er direkt in die tief blauen Augen des komischen Affen von heute früh.

Der Affe saß auf seiner Schulter und hatte einen Arm um seinen Hals geschlungen. Jacob wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Er schien zwar keine Gefahr von ihm auszugehen, aber bei fremden Tieren wisse man ja nie. Das Tier wandte seinen Blick ab und strahlte den Fremden mit einem schräg gelegten Kopf an.

"Wo warst du den!", rief der Fremde sanft aus. "Ich habe den ganze Tag nach dir gesucht.", hauchte er und stellte seinen Koffer zielstrebig neben sich ab. 

Jacob sah abwechselnd von dem Affen zu dem Fremden hinüber.

"Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Er sorgt sich nur um eines meiner Occamy-Küken. Er scheint es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, es zu versorgen. Ihre Bäckerei diente da wohl als Futterquelle.", der Fremde sah eigenartig mitfühlend aus.

"D-eswegen war mein Laden heute Morgen wie leergefegt?"

"Das kann gut möglich sein. Ein Demiguise hat außergewöhnlich große Schutzreflexe. Wenn er sich ein Schützling gesucht hat, versorgt er es mit allen nur erdenklichen Mitteln."

Jacob entspannte sich langsam. Der Affe schien sich an ihn zu schmiegen und sonderte keine bösartigen Signale aus. Mit gemächlichen Schrittet kam er von der Theke vor und trat zu dem Fremden.

"Da, schon wieder.", der Grauäugige sah auf. "Sie nennen den Affen "Demiguise".", stolz den Namen fehlerfrei wiederholt zu haben, wenngleich er dennoch nicht weiß, was er bedeutete, kraulte er den Affen durch dessen langes weißes Fell. "Doch was für eine Art Affe stellt er nun da?"

"Nun, das.", der Fremde trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. "Ist schwer zu erklären."

Eine geschwängerte Stille erhob sich. Dies entrinnend trat der Fremde auf den Tresen zu und stellte seinen dunklen Koffer ab, denn er nur wenige Sekunden davor erneut aufgehoben hatte. Die Klappen schossen wie von alleine auf und er öffnete den Deckel.

"Nun komm."

Ohne Jacob anzusehen, trat er zu dem Affen und ließ ihn auf seine eigene Schulter klettern. Mit geweiteten Augen besah sich Jacob das Spektakel, als der eigenartige Mann den Affen in den Koffer verstaute. 

"Wir haben für die Occamy Futter, das weißt du doch.", war das letzte was er zu dem Affen sagte, der für einen winzigen Moment noch sichtbar war und aus dem Koffer lugte. "Ich komme bald nach.", rief er. 

Der Affe verschwand und er schloss den Koffer erneut ab.

"Was zur Hölle?", Jacobs Panik flammte erneut auf.

Er verstand nicht, was er soeben gesehen hatte. Hatte dieser Mann den Affen, der sich aus irgend einem Grund auf seiner Schulter manifestiert hatte, in seinen abgenutzten alten Koffer gesteckt? 

"Was.", er schluckte tief und stolperte einige Schritte zurück, bis er sich an der Wand gelehnt wiederfand.

"Sie sollten sich womöglich setzten.", aus deinem Ärmel ergriff der Fremde nun einen länglichen Stab. Jacobs Augen weiteten sich.

"W-as haben sie vor?", wie versteinert sah er in die Augen des anderen, als wollte er aus ihnen einen Sinn erfahren.

"Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, ich werde sie auf der Stelle-."

Für einen winzigen Moment schien der Fremde von etwas anderem eingenommen zu sein. Sein Blick ging starr an Jacob vorbei. In Sekundenbruchteilen veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er wurde hart und ärgerlich. 

"Du schon wieder?", rief er sogleich.

Jacob zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und sah über seine Schulter hinweg. Verwirrt sah nun auch er eine kleine rattenähnliche dunkle Gestalt. Sie saß auf der Anrichte direkt über der manuellen Kasse, auf die Jacob insgeheim sehr stolz war, da nun auch er einen der vielen technischen Fortschritte in seiner Stube anzubieten hatte. Das Wesen sah ebenso erstarrt aus, wie der Fremde vor ihm.

"Und was ist das?", rief Jacob aufgelöst und vollkommen neben sich.

Doch der Fremde überhörte ihn und sprang mit einem gezielten Sprung und ausgebreiteten Armen über die Theke. Das Tierchen fiepte auf und es begann ein Getümmel , das Jacob zwar nicht sehen aber dafür überdeutlich hören konnte. Der Fremde tadelte aufgewühlt den kleinen Kerl, der mit Leib und Seele versuchte aus seinem Griff zu entwischen.

"So, jetzt aber Schluss damit!"

Damit erhob sich der orangehaarige Mann. Ihm war es gelungen das Wesen einzufangen. Jacob hatte die leise Vermutung, dass er dies ebenso in seinen Koffer stecken würde, doch angesichts allem, was er sich hätte vorstellen können, packte der Mann das Tier an dessen Füßen, hob es kopfüber hinunter und kitzelte es.

Das Tier wandte sich unter der urplötzlichen Attacke und schüttelte, Jacob musste mehrfach blinzeln um dies wirklich und mit vollkommener Ernsthaftigkeit zu verstehen, Geld aus seinem Fell. Klirrend vielen die Münzen auf den Boden. Die vielen anderen Scheine flatterten wild umher. Jacob rieb sich ungläubig und nahe er Verzweiflung über sein blutleeres Gesicht.

"So und nun rein mit dir."

Wie auch den Demiguise zuvor, verstaute der Mann den kleinen Kerl in seinem Koffer, den er danach fest verschloss. 

"Es tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid, Mister...", rief der Mann, nachdem er sich erneut zu Jacob umgewandt hatte.

"K-owalski. Jacob Kowalski.", räusperte er sich.

"Nun, Mister Kowalski.", erneut hob der Mann seinen länglichen Stab auf.

"Moment.", rief Jacob und hob eine Hand. "Was war das? Und wieso hatte es Geld in seinem Fell?"

"Oh.", der Fremde senkte seinen Stab. "Das war der Niffler. Ein unglaublich gieriges Wesen und immer auf der Suche nach wertvollen funkelnden Sachen.", seufzend sah er über seine Schulter zu seinem Koffer. "Er scheint mir immer häufiger zu entwischen und irgendwie scheint ihre Bäckerei der begehrteste Aufenthaltsort zu sein, Mister Kowalski."

Jacob blinzelte auf. Er konnte nicht glauben was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er konnte es nicht wagen zu glauben. Er wurde in seiner eigenen Bäckerei von Tieren umringt, ohne das er es wahrnahm und nun wurde er auch noch von einem Mann belehrt, der ihn mit einem Holzstab bedroht. Was für ein komischer Tag!

"Und sie packen sie einfach in ihren Koffer?", fragte er.

"Nun ja, um eine gewisse Sekretion aufrecht zu halten braucht man ein unauffälliges Reiseinstrument."

"Sie reisen? Sie sind Engländer, nicht wahr?"

Der Fremde wandte seinen Blick ab. Dies war Jacob schon aufgefallen. Blickkontakt war etwas, dem der andere sich nicht all zu offen hingab. Auch sprach er etwas gezwungener mit einem immer wieder wirkenden peinlichen Unterton. Als wäre er es nicht gewohnt Konversation zu halten.

"Heute Morgen angekommen. Ich besuche-."

"Jacob!"

Eine helle Damenstimme riss beide Männer auf ihrem Gespräch. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah Jacob zur Eingangstür. Die er immer noch nicht abschließen konnte. In genau dieser stand eine große Frau in einem hellrosa Mantel. Ihre kurzen gewellten blonden Haare waren von einem eleganten Hut in Zaun gehalten. Sie lächelte und ihre Augen schienen die Situation schon genauestens erfasst zu haben. Jacob hatte dies an ihr stets bewundert und auch etwas zu fürchten gefunden.

"Queenie.", rief er und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie kannten sich von der Bank aus der Zeit, in der Jacob fast täglich Terminen in jener hatte, um sich einen Kredit für seine geliebte Bäckerei zu genehmigen. Bei den schier endlosen Wartezeiten kam er mit seiner Banknachbarin, Queenie, in ein sanftes Gespräch, dass sich dann irgendwann zu einer marklosen Freundschaft entwickelt hatte.

"Oh, ich dachte du hast geschlossen, Darling, und doch hast du noch einen Gast.", rief sie und ihre Stimme war so sanft, wie Jacob sie in Erinnerung hatte.

"Er.", er räusperte sich. "Wir haben uns in einem etwas längeren Gespräch verfangen. Nicht wahr Mister..."

Jacob sah auffordernd zu dem Fremden hinüber. Das Blatt hatte sich wohl gewendet und nun standen sie zusammen im selben Boot.

"Wir kennen uns.", sie schenkte Jacob ein sanftes Lächeln. "Mister Scamander ist ein alter Freund."

"Oh.", Jacob verzog die Stirn. "Na wenn das so ist."

"Sie sollten uns zum Kaffee begleiten, Mister Scamander. Da sie der Grund für Jacobs Verspätung sind, können sie uns wenigstens etwas über ihr Buch erzählen."

Der Fremde, Mister Scamander, machte einige sprachlichen Ansätze, doch ein stummes Nicken war alles, dass er zeigen konnte.

"Ich.", Mister Scamander nahm stolpernd seinen Koffer zur Hand. "Wusste gar nicht, dass-."

"Das nicht wissen, Newt, ist manchmal Gold wert.", Queenie lachte leise auf und sah beide Männer auffordernd an.

"Oh, sofort.", Jacob stammelte los, um seine Jacke zu holen und die Schlüssel zurecht zu suchen.

 

Zusammen verließen sie die Bäckerei, die Jacob wissentlich abschloss.

"Ist noch eins von ihren Wesen womöglich noch in meiner Bäckerei?", flüsterte Jacob.

"Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht."

"Höchts-.", aufplusternd sah Jacob Newt an. "Was soll das heißen?"

"Nun, das wird wohl bedeuten, dass ich meinen Koffer doch noch einmal flicken müsste."

Verwirrt traten sie beide zu Queenie und liefen zusammen mit ihr die leeren Straßen entlang. Jacob sah für einen Moment sehnsüchtig über seine Schulter und betete, dass er morgen früh noch genau dort, ein Kapital stehen hatte.

 

-

 

"Mister Scamander, irgend eine Vorliebe?", rief Queenie, die sich vor die Küchenzeile platziert hatte und gespannt die Anderen beobachtete.

Jacob, Newt und ihre Schwester Tina saßen am Esszimmertisch und unterhielten sich leise. Der plötzliche Besuch von Newt hatte auch Tina sichtlich überrascht. Sie hatte den verdatterten Mann sogleich in ihre Arme gezogen und sofort eine Erklärung verlangt, wieso er ihnen nicht geschrieben hatte.  
Den Kopf schüttelnd sah Newt für einen Moment auf. 

"Hm, aber du, Darling, bevorzugst immer noch den Strudel, nicht wahr?"

Jacob wusste zwar nicht, wie sie es machte, doch sie erriet stets genau das, was sich Jacob insgeheim erhofft oder gewünscht hatte. Nickend schenkte er ihr eines seiner größten Lächeln.

"Ihr kennt euch also?", fragte Jacob.

"Nun ja, Newt war vor zwei Jahren hier hergekommen, um seine Forschungen zu beenden. Daraufhin war er weiter gezogen - mit dem Versprechen uns eines seiner Exemplare zukommen zu lassen. Auch wollte er uns regelmäßig schreiben.", Tina schnekte Newt einen strengen Blick. 

Jacob sah zu dem peinlich eingesunkenen Mann, der versuchte seine Augen für sich zu behalten und möglichst keinen Blickkontakt aufzunehmen.

"Was für ein Zufallen, Mister Scamander, dass wir uns dann ausgerechnet heute treffen.", rief Jacob. "Aber was hat es mit ihrem Koffer nun auf sich und wieso-."

"Der Kaffee ist fertig!", singsangte Queenie und eilte mit einer brodelnden Kanne und mehreren Tassen an den Tisch heran.

Jacob, der sich auf seinen Feierabendkaffee schon den ganzen Tag gefreut hatte, vergaß seine eigentümliche Frage und goss sich leise lachend ein. Die Blicke die sich Qeenie, Tina und Newt austauschten, übersah er ganz schlicht und einfach.

"Oh, das riecht herrlich, Queenie.", rief Jacob, nachdem er einen tiefen Schluck seines Kaffees genommen hatte.

"Mit ganz viel Liebe gebacken.", aufhellend trug sie die große Anrichteschüssel hinüber und schnitt allein ein Stück des köstlich aussehenden Strudels ab.

 

Sie aßen, tranken und redeten bis die Sonne komplett untergegangen war. Queenie schaltete die Küchenlampe ein und wandte sich zu ihren Gästen um. Sie hatten sich alle ausführlich über Newts Forschungen unterhalten. Dabei waren Begriffe gefallen, die Jacob zwar nicht zuordnen konnte, die sich nach der eindringlichen Erklärungen des Anderen aber als so fantastisch utopisch ertappten, dass er sie lieber als humorvollen Witz abschlug.

"Es wird spät. Ich muss mich also entschuldigen, meine Damen. Es war ein wundervoller Abend.", sanft erhob sich Jacob und streckte sich für einen Moment. "Hat mich gefreut, Mister Scamander.", rief er und bot dem anderen seine Hand an.

Newt erhob sich ebenfalls ergriff zaghaft die dargebotene Hand.  
Tina und Queenie begleiteten ihn zur Tür, halfen ihm in seine Jacke und winkten ihm nach, als er aus die Treppen hinunterstieg. Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, breitete sich eine tiefe Stille über die drei Verbliebenen aus.

"Wie hast du ihn gefunden?", rief Tina und zerbrach die Stille somit als erstes.

"Ich habe ihn nicht gefunden.", rief Newt. "Mein Demiguise und auch der Niffler haben ihn gefunden. Ich habe lediglich... meine Tiere eingesammelt."

"So wie auch all die Jahre zuvor.", Tina schien nicht überrascht zu sein und auch Queenie räumte den Tisch leise mit einem kleinen Lächeln ab. "Und doch dachte ich, du wolltest ihn dennoch sehen."

Newt senkte den Kopf, sichtlich überfordert mit dieser Antwort und legte den Kopf schief. Er starrte neben sich auf seinen Koffer, dies schien ihn zu beruhigen.

"Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, Darling.", rief Queenie. "Uns hat es auch nicht lange vom ihm fern gehalten. Er ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Hast du seine Kreationen gesehen? Woher er die wohl hat.", sie lachte. "Seine inoffizielle Erklärung ist, dass er sich diese Wesen erträumt hatte."

"Ihr habt es ihm also nicht erzählt?", flüsterte Newt.

"Nein, das haben wir nicht.", antwortete Tina. "Er hätte uns nicht geglaubt, Newt. Es ist besser so."

Seufzend besinnte sich Newt und erhob sich.

"Du willst schon gehen?", rief Quine. "Aber du hast keinen Schlafplatz."

Newt tapste von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ich ziehe es immer noch vor, selbst befragt zu werden, anstatt das meine Gedanken gelesen werden."

"Oh, Verzeihung, Darling.", rief sie. "Und doch kam ich nicht darum zu erkennen, dass du genau wie vor zwei Jahren keine Ahnung hast, wohin du gehen sollst."

Ertappt errötete Newt und sah auf den Boden.

"Du weißt, wir haben immer noch das Gästezimmer, Newt, es würde uns nichts ausmachen."

Nickend gab er sich nach einigen Minuten des Abwegens geschlagen und gestatte Queenie ihm das altbekannte Zimmer zu zeigen.  
Grüße wurden ausgetauscht und Türen wurden geschlossen.  
Stille kehrte ein und doch konnte Newt kein Auge zu machen. Blinzelnd lag er in seinem Bett, in genau dem, in dem er vor zwei Jahren ebenfalls lag, und starrte an die Decke. Seinen Koffer hatte er direkt neben dem Bett abgestellt, nachdem er einen kurzen Abstecher ins Innere unternommen hatte, um alle weiteren Tiere zu versorgen.

Schlaf, jedoch, kam nicht über ihn nur endlos viele Gedanken, die kein Ende zu nehmen wollten.

 

-

 

Sally Donnavin war ein ruhige uns stets logisch bedachte junge Dame. Sie selbst stammte aus einem eher stummen Elternhaus und somit war ihre Ästhetik für das Besonnene nahe führend. Mit ihren 24 Jahren, war sie außergewöhnlich stolz auf ihr Planungsvermögen. Verplant bis auf die letzte Sekunde des Tages, hatte sie kaum nennenswerte Überraschungen und doch, manchmal schien auch sie sich über das wilde und bunte treiben auf den Straßen zu überraschen.   
Als sie an diesem frühen Morgen in der Bäckerei ankam, stellte sie verblüfft fest, dass Mister Kowalski, der doch für gewöhnlich der erste im Dienst war, die Stube noch nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit beseelt hatte. Sie kramte somit ihren eigenen Ladenschlüssel heraus und schloss den Laden auf. Die Stille war erdrückend, als sie die Lichter anschaltete, die Kasse aufschloss und die Stube aufheizte.

Auch nachdem Tim, ihr junger Kollege, den Laden klingelnd betrat, sah auch dieser verdattert aus. Als dann auch noch zeitig die ersten Frühaufsteher durch die Tür kamen, hatten die beiden sich, so gut es nun einmal ginge, verteilt und waren ihren Aufgaben nachgekommen.

"Tim, die Brötchen! Ich rieche sie bis hier her!", schrie Sally, nachdem sie Mrs. Murdock hinaus gewinkt hatte.

"Ja ja!", schrie Tim zurück.

Er war noch kein ausgelernter Bäckermeister und hatte somit noch Probleme sich in einer solchen Küche selbständig zu koordinieren. Eine solche Verantwortung hätte er gut und gerne seinem Chef überlassen.

"Wo bleibt er denn nur?", murmelte er, als er das Blech mit den zum größten Teil verbrannten Brötchen hinausstellte. Seufzend sortierte er sie aus.

Sally machte sich nicht die Mühe, nach Tim zu sehen, sie hatte noch weniger Ahnung eine Küche zu leiten und blieb deswegen in ihrem eigenen Revier. Hinter der Kasse fühlte sie sich doch am wohlsten. Doch die Frage, wo den ihr Chef blieb, schlich sich minütlich in ihre Gedanken hinein. Als die helle Klingel jedoch ertönte, strahlte sie mit einem Lächeln den Kunden entgegen.

 

"Verdammt noch mal!"

Scheppernd ließ Tim das heiße Blech auf der Arbeitsfläche fallen und schlug die Ofentür harsch zu. Die nächsten verbrannten Backwerke. Der Druck eines Bäckers war sichtlich etwas, dem er sich noch hingeben musste. Als er sich die Ofenhandschuhe auszog und sie neben das abkühlende Blech schmiss, riss es die Hintertür auf und ein gehetzter Jacob stand mit heulenden Lungen und zerzausten Haaren in eben jene.

"Es tut mir unendlich leid, aber, Gott vergelte mir, ich habe verschlafen!", rief er sogleich.

"Chef!", rief Tim, sichtlich froh abgelöst zu werden. Die Wut über die verkohlten Werke, war vergessen.

Jacob strich sich seine leicht gewellten dunklen Haare aus der Stirn und zog sich seine Jacke aus. Die cremefarbene Schürze zog er sich schnell über und begutachtete Tims bisherige Werke. Tim, der sich mit roten Wangen nun hinter der Arbeitsfläche verkrochen hatte, versuchte im Erdboden zu versinken.

"Sorry, Chef, aber die Pfefferbrötchen bekam ich einfach nicht hin'.", er schluckte und senkte seinen Kopf weiter. "Genauso wenig wie die Creme-Törtchen und die Schokohörnchen..."

Jacob atmete noch einmal tief ein. Seit diesem Morgen konnte ihm nichts mehr verblüffen. Er hatte seine beiden Wecker überhört und war gefangen in einem sich immer wieder wiederholenden Traum. Er konnte Tim nicht böse sein. Weiß er doch ganz genau, dass er sich im ersten Jahr seiner Lehre befand und noch gar nicht in der Lage sein kann, eine solche Situation alleine zu handeln.

"Keine Sorge, Tim, einige sind dir doch auch gelungen.", er lächelte den Jungen an. "So, ich zeig dir am Besten gleich, wie man das jedoch besser machen kann.", auflachend versuchte Jacob die Stimmung zu retten und den Tag ins positive, für sie beide, zu lenken.

"Ja.", mit einem aufsteigenden Lächeln hievte Tim den schweren Mehlsack auf die Arbeitsfläche.

 

"Den Feierabend habt ihr euch wirklich verdient. Und hier, für daheim."

Jacob drückte beiden eine gefüllte Tüte entgegen. Beiden waren sie mit den Lieblingsdesserts der beiden gefüllt. Für die heutigen Unannehmlichkeiten war dies die mindeste Entschädigung. Trotz all dem Chaos haben die beiden es wahrlich gut geregelt, was Jacobs Brust mit Stolz erfüllen lies. Er hatte genau das, was sich ein jeder Arbeitgeber wünscht: fähige Arbeiter.

"Danke, Chef!", Tim strahlte.

Jacob lachte auf, er wusste doch, wie sehr Tim diesen übersüßen Kram liebte, der sich dort in der Tüte wohl wissentlich versteckte. Auch Sally nickte dankend. Nachdem die beiden auf dem Heimweg waren und Tim die Hintertür abgeschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Jacob mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tresen ab. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in seinen Händen.

"Was für ein Tag.", hauchte er in die Stille.

Und was für ein Traum! Seit langem hatte er nicht mehr so viele wirre Dinge auf einmal geträumt. Seit diesen anfänglichen wilden Träumen, die ihm zu seinen vielen unnatürlichen Kreationen geführt hatte, nicht mehr. Es war ein wahres Wirrwarr aus tierähnlichen Wesen, komisch vertrauten Menschen und geflüsterten Sätzen, die ihn nicht mehr losließen. Es waren sogar einige Frequenzen aus seiner Kindheit in Polen verstrickt, was die Sache überaus lächerlich machte. Er rieb sich über die müden, ausgelasteten Augen und schloss sie für einen Moment.

Ich bin mir nun sicher, dass ich nicht träume. So was würde mir nicht mal im Traum einfallen. 

Dies war der letzte Satz in seinem überlangen Traum, bevor ihm die grellen Sonnenstrahlen endlich erreichten und er sich erschrocken aufrichtete. Es war kein angenehmer Tag, ganz und gar nicht.  
Langsam kramte er den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und schloss die Kasse und löschte die Lichter. Seine Schürze zog er sich über den Kopf, hängte sie an den Hacken neben der Küchentür und zog seine wärmende Jacke an.

Hände reibend trat er hinaus in die beißende Kälte und schloss die Eingangstür ab. Sofort vergrub er seine zitternden Hände in seinen Jackentaschen und trottete die Straße entlang nach Hause. In nicht einmal fünf Sekunden hatte er sich für die längere Route entschieden und bieg, sobald er die Bäckerei nicht mehr sehen konnte, nach links in eine leere Straße ein. Bei solchen Temperaturen würde es ihn nicht wundern, wenn es sogleich beginnen würde, zu schneien. Fröstelnd starrte er auf den rauchigen Asphalt.

Der Traum jedoch ließ ihn nicht locker. Die urkomischen Wesen waren ihm nicht all zu fremd, doch von seiner Vergangenheit zu träumen, das hatte er lange nicht mehr getan. Seine Kindheit, so kurz sie doch auch war in Polen, war gespickt mit Freude und Trauer.   
Seine Mutter, eine Polin, hatte sich in den amerikanischen Elitesoldaten verliebt, so hatten eine Affäre und bekamen im Stillschweigen einen gemeinsamen Sohn. Nach ihrem urplötzlichen Ableben wurde Jacob zu seiner Großmutter nach Amerika verschickt. Es war eine grausame Zeit, die jedoch von seiner liebevollen Großmutter und ihren Paczki erhellt wurde.   
Diese kleine, abgeflachte Teigstücke, die mit den unterschiedlichsten Arten und Geschmackssorten von Konfitüre gefüllt waren. Die süßliche Glasur rundete alles ab und bot das Herzstück in Jacobs frühster Kindheit. Mit diesen Paczki hatte die ältere Dame ihren Enkel aus einer schweren Zeit geholfen und hatte in ihm sogar eine seiner größten Leidenschaften geweckt.  
Sehr lange hatte er nicht mehr an diese Zeit gedacht und doch ließ es nun ein leichtes Lächeln, so verstört er am Anfang auch war, auf seine Lippen steigen. Es war eine Zeit des Verlustes und der Neugewinnung.

Ein gurrendes Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten. Es hörte sich ungewöhnlich übernatürlich an. Zudem ließ es Jacob erkennen, in einer welchen Straße er sich nun doch eigentlich befand. Sie war dunkel, nass und stank penetrant nach verfaultem Fisch. Die Laterne, unter der er stand, flackerte bedrohlich und würde bald die komplette Straße in unendlicher Dunkelheit hüllen.  
Bevor er sich es jedoch anders überlegen konnte, die lange Route abblasen würde und zurück auf seinen gewöhnlichen Weg ging, spürte er einen sanften Drück um seine Hand. Etwas schmiegte sich in seine. Zusammenzuckend sah er hinunter. Direkt in zwei große blaue Augen.

"Ah.", atmete er aus und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. "Du schon wieder."

Noch einmal sah sich Jacob um. Seine Nackenhaare erhoben sich und ihm wurde beinahe schwindelig vor Nervosität.

"Wo kommst du den her? Ist Newt auch da?", fragte er das Wesen, ohne dessen Hand jedoch loszulassen.

Auf irgend eine komische Art und Weise bot sie ihm etwas halt.  
Das Wesen antwortete ihm jedoch nicht, sondern zog ihn weiter die dunkle Straße hinunter. Verdattert wollte Jacob protestieren und stehen bleiben, doch der Demiguise schenkte ihm einen solch intelligenten Blick, der schrie, man sollte ihm vertrauen, dass Jacob sich zögerlich mitziehen ließ.

"Das geht dann aber auf deine Kappe, Kleiner.", flüsterte er und sah sich langsam um.

Keine Sekunde später, die beiden hatten soeben die dunkle Straße verlassen, erlosch die flackernde Laterne und hüllte alles in einen schwarzen Glanz. Tief hinter ihm hörte er aufbrausende dunkle Stimmen, wütende dumpfe Aufpralle und dann nichts - Stille. Jacob sah über seine Schulter, doch erkannte nicht viel. Schluckend drückte er die kleine Hand des Affen und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg, den der kleine ihm wies.

"Das hab ich wohl dir zu verdanken.", murmelte er und lächelte zaghaft hinunter.

Bald darauf erkannte Jacob wohin sie unterwegs waren. Der Central Park öffnete nur wenige Schritte weiter seine Tore. Waren sie etwa schon so weit gegangen? Und wieso ließ sich Jacob überhaupt von einem solchen Wesen, von dem er noch nicht einmal wusste, woher es kam, sondern nur, dass es irgendwie in diesem komischen Koffer lebte, führen? Newt. Er hob den Kopf. Wo war Newt? 

"Hey, wo ist eigentlich Mister Scamander?", fragte er das Wesen und sah gespannt auf das über ihm auftauchende Schild.

Der Central Park war ebenso schön in der Nacht, als auch am Tag. Gegen einen abendlicher Spaziergang, hatte er für gewöhnlich nichts, doch würde er sich wünschen zu wissen, wohin er geht. Von dem nicht all zu gesprächigen Affen würde er wohl keine Antwort bekommen, wie es schien. Und doch schien er ganz genau zu wissen, wohin er Jacob führte.  
Tief ein und ausatmend genoss Jacob währenddessen die schöne Atmosphäre und die klare Luft um sich herum. Wenn er es sich genauer überlegte, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr die Zeit gefunden, seinen Abend mit einem solchen Spaziergang abzurunden. Wann hatte er zuletzt den Central Park besucht? Blinzelnd musste er zugeben, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Der Affe führte ihn bis zu einer Brücke, an der sie hinuntergingen. Das Ufer war abgemäht und das dunkle Wasser sah kühl und tief aus. 

"Und was jetzt?"Jacob sah zu seinem Begleiter hinunter. 

Dieser ließ seine Hand los und deutete unter die Brücke zu einem dunklen Fleck. Die Augenbrauen hochziehend sah Jacob erst zu der gedeuteten Stell und dann hinunter zu dem Affen. 

"Und was soll da sein, Kleiner?"

Der Affe wandte sich ab und deutete Jacob ihm zu folgen. Sich umschauend tat er dies auch. Wenn er schon so weit dem Affen blind gefolgt war, waren diese wenigen Schritte auch keine Schande mehr.

Blinzelnd versuchte sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, die unter der Steinbrücke herrschte. Doch dann erkannte er den dunklen abgenutzten Koffer von niemand anderen als Newt Scamander.

"Oh!", rief er. "Hat er ihn etwa vergessen? An einem solchen Ort?"

Der Affe trat an den Koffer heran, ignorierte erneut Jacobs Frage und deutete auf die Schlösser. Brummend kniete sich Jacob hinunter und öffnete sie. Sofort schnallte der Deckel auf, was den Bäcker erschrocken zurück schreiten ließ.

"Woah.", rief er aus.

Erneut trat der weißhaarige Affe voran und stieg in den dunklen Koffer, der bei genauerem Hinsehen genauso tief und unergründlich aussah, wie der See nur wenige Schritte neben ihm. Langsam verschwand er in seiner Dunkelheit und Jacob rieb sich den Nacken und öffnete die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Die Nervosität kam zurück. Nur noch die ihm zuwinkende Hand des Affen war zu sehen. Das Signal eindeutig. Er wollte, dass Jacob ihm folgte. 

"Wie..ich? Da hinein?", lachend sah sich Jacob um.

Sollte dies eine komische Art von Scherz sein und Newt, Tina und Queenie würden in der nächsten Sekunde lachend um die Ecke springen? Und doch, der Koffer wies eine ungewöhnliche Tiefe auf. Halluzinierte Jacob vielleicht erneut? Die Hand des Affen verschwand.

"Ich glaube das einfach nicht.", grummelte er und erhob seinen rechten Fuß.

Langsam, ganz langsam stellte er sich mitten hinein und sinkte langsam nach unten. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er zu, wie er sich immer weiter in den Koffer bewegte. Plötzlich spürte er sogar Stufen unter seinen Füßen. Es ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Ein letztes Mal sah er noch den dunklen See und spürte die kühle Nacht, als er dann mit einem Ruck komplett im Inneren des Koffers war. Er rutschte, da er kein Halt fand, so überrascht er doch war, die helfende Leiter hinunter und landete an ihrem Fuß auf seinem Allerwertesten. Leise fluchend sah er sich mit geöffneten Mund um. Über ihm lehnte die Leiter an einem kleinen Eingang, genauso groß, wie der Koffer es war. 

"Wie kann das-.", er unterbrach sich, als er den Affen vor sich erkannte, der ihn mit schräg gelegten Kopf aus tiefen Augen beobachtete.

"Wie kann das möglich sein, Kleiner?", stellte er seine Frage nun an den erst besten.

Sich aufrichtend hielt er sich für einige wenige Augenblicke an der Werkbank fest, die diverse Bücher, Papiere, Flaschen und Gläser mit pflanzlichem Inhalt beinhaltete. Es schien eine Art Vorrats- und Werkraum zu sein, indem er gelandet war. Der Affe schwang sich mit einem Ruck auf seine Arme und legte eine pelzige Hand um seinen Hals. "Wohin hast du mich nur geführt?"

Der Affe deutete auf eine Holztür, die Jacob zuvor nicht gesehen hatte.

"Da durch?", fragte er, doch bekam erneut keine Antwort.

Langsam öffnete er sie und lugte vorsichtig hindurch. Doch was er da sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Die Tür schwang weiter auf und Jacob stand mit erhobener Hand an Türrahmen. Was er da sah, ließ ihn an seinem restlichen Verstand zweifeln. Was für ein Mensch war dieser Newt Scamnder eigentlich? Was hatte dies alles zu bedeuten? Vor seinen Augen breitete sich nämlich eine vollkommen andere, neue Welt aus. Eine Welt, die er sich nicht einmal erträumen ließ.  
Und doch stimmte dies nicht ganz. Er hielt es zwar nicht für möglich und doch vielleicht nur für einen urkomischen Zufall, aber hin und wieder sah er Gestalten, die die Abbildungen seiner Träume und später seinen Backwaren zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen. Langsam trat er weiter in den Raum hinein. Dieser einzige große Raum beinhaltete hunderte verschiedene Terrains und ebenso unterschiedlichen Wesen. Jacob war hin- und hergerissen, verwundert und nahe dem Zusammenbruch und doch so fasziniert.

"Jacob?", rief eine Stimme. "Mister Kowalski?", die Stimme kam näher und hörte sich überaus verwundert und nervös an, doch keineswegs verärgert.

Blinzelnd erkannte Jacob das Gesicht des Mannes, mit dem er gestern noch einen köstlichen Strudel gegessen hatte. Der ihm in seinem Laden vor zwei komischen Wesen gerettet hatte. Dieselben rauchgrünen Augen und orangefarbenen Haare. Die hohen Wangenknochen und die leichten Sommersprossen - es war Newt Scamander höchst persönlich.

"Mister Scamander!", stieß Jacob gepresst aus.

Besorgt fing er nun den Blick des Größeren auf. "Sie sollten sich vielleicht setzten."

Damit wurde er hinuntergedrückt und saß nun auf den Treppenstufen vor der Tür, aus der er soeben gekommen war. Ein Glas Wasser wurde ihm in die Hand gedrückt und geistesabwesend nahm er sogar einen Schluck.

"Du schon wieder?", flüsterte Newt, doch Jacob fühlte sich eigenartigerweise nicht angesprochen.

Newt besah auch nicht ihn, sondern den Affen auf seinem Arm.

"Mister Scamander.", rief er erneut. "Was-.", er räusperte sich. "Was ist das hier?"

Auch Newt setzte sich peinlich gerührt neben ihn. Er trug die selbe dunkle Anzughose, ein helles Shirt und einen gelben Pullover darüber. Doch dies bemerkte er nur nebenbei, den das Getümmel um ihn herum hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Pferdhafte Wesen, die doch so klein waren wie Hunde, ritten an ihnen vorbei. Riesige Käfer krabbelten dort entlang und irgendwo in der Ferne hörte Jacob einen außergewöhnlichen Ruf.

"Das hier.", Newt sah sich mit einem leichten Lächeln um. "Sind einige der letzten magischen Wesen, bei denen ich in der Lage war, sie zu retten."

Jacob lachte dümmlich und hell auf.

"Magische Wesen? Magie? Newt, ich bitte Sie.", verdattert nahm Jacob noch einen Schluck Wasser, in der Stillen Hoffnung, damit seinen Verstand zu bereinigen.

"Es mag für sie höchstwahrscheinlich utopisch klingen, Mister Kowalski, aber neben der ihren Welt, herrscht auch noch eine zweite, verborgene Welt. Die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer."

"Hexen und Zauberer, was?", paffte Jacob aus und sah sich noch einmal um. "Wenn ich mich so umschaue, könnte ich sogar fast geneigt sein, diesem Humbug zu glauben, oder aber mich darauf zu besinnen vollkommen durchzudrehen. Was denken Sie?"

Newt, der vom Schein einer untergehenden Sonne getroffen wurde und somit, in Jacobs Augen, etwas hervor genommen aussah, was aber die Weltunterschiede gut unterstrich, versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Für Muggel ist es immer schwer an solch fantastischen Dingen Glauben zu finden, Mister Kowalski."

"Da!", rief Jacob aus und hatte beinah sein halbleeres Glas verschüttet. "Sie sagen es schon wieder, dieses Wort."

"Und wie ich ihnen schon erklärt hatte, sind damit die Wesen gemeint, die keine Magie besitzen."

"So jemand wie.", er schluckte. "Ich?", Newt nickte langsam. "Und Sie sind dann ein.", er schluckte erneut. "Ein Zauberer?", genauso nickte Newt erneut.

"Huh.", hauchte Jacob aus. Für einen Moment saßen sie stumm und still nebeneinander. Genossen schon beinahe die sanfte Atmosphäre des blühenden und gedeihenden um sich herum. 

Es hatte etwas höchst beruhigendes und Jacob konnte seine wilden Gedanken ordnen. Er war soeben in eine Welt gestolpert von der er und all seine Mitmenschen wohl keine Ahnung hatten. Eine Welt, in der ihresgleichen eine komplett andere Bezeichnung und in der es Menschen gab, die beinahe schon übernatürliche Fähigkeiten hatten. Jedenfalls dann, wenn man den alten Märchen glauben schenkte.

"Und sie können wirklich zaubern?", fragte er sogleich, aus reiner Neugier, Newt.

Erneut zuckte Newt aus seinem Ärmel den länglichen Stab, den er vor wenigen Stunden noch gegen Jacob verwenden wollte.

"Dies hier ist mein Zauberstab, wie ihn jede zauberfähige Person hat. Er ermöglicht uns.", er stockte.

"Zu zaubern?", beendete Jacob für ihn.

Newt nickte und erhob sich. 

"Naja, Sie müssen zugeben, dass sich das ziemlich.", er räusperte sich. "Komisch anhört, Mister Scamander."

Schweigend erhob Newt seinen Zauberstab und Jacob zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Newt schenkte ihm aber ein leicht schräges Lächeln, was die Spannung in seinen Schultern verschwinden ließ. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment, denn Newt schwang und flüsterte demonstrativ seine Hand und die Eimer, die dort fein säuberlich in der Ecke aufgereiht waren, flogen im hohen Bogen zu ihnen hinüber. Im Flug füllten sie sich mit den unterschiedlichsten Dingen und landeten, alle in einer geraden Reihe, vor ihnen auf dem Boden. Jacob klappte der Mund auf und beinahe flogen ihm selber die Augen aus dem Kopf. Auch er erhob sich langsam. Der Demiguise schwang sich von seinen Armen und trottete neben Newt, auch er besah sich Jacob mit großen Augen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich träume.", flüsterte der Bäcker.

"Wie kommen Sie zu einer solchen Vermutung?", entgegnete Newt und sah scheu auf seine präparierten Eimer hinunter.

"Dies könnte ich mir nicht mal im Traum vorstellen.", eine Gänsehaut erstreckt sich über seine Arme. Erneut traf ihn ein Déjà-vu, dies hatte er schon einmal gesagt. Oder hatte er es geträumt? Newt dagegen lächelte wissend und aus irgend einem Grund auch melancholisch. Als wäre auch ihm dieser Satz begannt vorgekommen, aber dies wäre natürlich mehr als nur absurd.

"Und Sie kümmern sich um diese Tiere?", fragte er ausschweifend.

"Ja.", lächelnd sah sich Newt um. "Ich rette und erhalte sie, so gut ich eben kann."

"Retten? Vor was?"

"Von meinen nicht all zu aufgeklärten Mitmagier."Newt schnappte sich zwei der Eimer und deutete Jacob an einen dritten zu nehmen.

"Sie können die Mondkälber füttern."

"Mond-.", ungläubig unterbrach sich Jacob, als er sah, wohin Newt ihn wies.

Mit nur wenigen Schritten befand er sich in einem neuen Terrain. Einer dunklen mondbeschienen Wiese auf der sich einige kleinere ponyhafte Gestalten tummelten. Sie alle besahen sich mit riesigen Augen, die Jacob an die des Demiguise erinnerte, den Mond an. Wie besessen. Doch als sie Jacob bemerkten, der unbeholfen auf die Wiese trat, rannten sie beinahe auf ihn zu. Sie umringten ihn und forderten ihren Anteil. Jacob lachte auf.

"Ganz ruhig.", rief er.

Newt war nicht zu sehen. Er kümmerte sich wahrscheinlich um eine andere kuriose Tierart. Jacob dagegen war mit diesen Mondkälbern höchst zufrieden. Er verstreute die kleinen Happen, die sich wie von alleine zu jedem einzelnen Mondkalb schwebten. Mit einem Lächeln versuchte er sie alle gleichermaßen zu bedienen. Als sein Eimer sich jedoch leerte und er jedem der Kleinen auf den Kopf gepattet hatte, verließ er die Szenerie erneut.  
Perfektes Timing, den auch Newt kam mit seinem geleerten Eimern zurück.

"Ich dachte sie haben ein Buch geschrieben, sollte dies nicht für Ruhe sorgen? Sie wissen schon, wegen ihren Kollegen."

Newt lachte sanft auf.

"Ein Buch brauch Zeit um Anhänger zu finden, Mister Kowalski, der Name Scamander allein reicht nicht aus, um eine ganze Bevölkerung gleichermaßen zu erreichen. Es wird doch wohl noch einige Jahre dauern.", bedauernd sah er zu Boden.

"Oh.", nicht wissend, wie er sonst antworten sollte, entschied sich Jacob seinen Missmut auf einsilbige Antworten zu beschränken.

Newt führte ihn in die Tiefen des Koffers und zeigte ihm die unglaublichsten Geschöpfe. Jene von der Art, die Jacob noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Aber doch hatte er von ihnen geträumt, was in ihm eine große Verwirrtheit aufbaute.

"Wissen Sie, es mag sich zwar komisch anhören, aber irgendwoher kenne ich einige von ihren Tierchen.", rief Jacob, als er sich über das Occamy-Nest beugte und die kleinen blauen schlangenähnlichen Geschöpfe begutachtete. Einer der vier Kleinen schlängelte sich sogar auf eine Hand, als würde er ihn kennen. Es schmiegte sich an seine Handfläche und sah mit zischender Zunge zu ihm hinauf.

"Oh, ist das so?", war alles, was Newt dazu sagte.

Jacob zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ein wahrlich komischer Ort.

"Ja, einige meiner besten Kreationen stammen aus meinen kuriosen Träumen.", flüsterte er. 

"Sie scheinen eine ausgeprägte Fantasie zu haben.", lächelte ihm Newt sanft entgegen.

Jacob dagegen verzog seine Augenbrauen dichter.

"Aber wie kann es sein, dass wir.", er probierte das Wort langsam auf seiner Zunge aus. "Muggel von alledem nichts mitbekommen?"

Auflachend stellte sich Newt vor einen hohen Ast mit winzigen grünen Gestalten.

"Zauberer haben ihre Tricks, Mister Kowalski, wenn wir nicht bemerkt werden wollen, haben wir die Fähigkeiten andere mit einem Zauberspruch zu täuschen."

"Zu täuschen.", flüsterte Jacob. "Ja, das habt ihr wirklich geschafft.", behutsam legte er das Occamy-Küken zurück in sein Nest.

Mit festen Schritten trat er auf Newt zu und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Der Größere sah ihn verdattert an. 

"Nennen Sie mich Jacob, ich denke nach alldem können wir uns es erlauben."

Newt trat zögernd auf ihn zu und streckte behutsam seine eigene Hand aus.

"Newt."

Sie schüttelten kurz und fest die Hände. Jacob fing sogar für einen Moment die scheuen grünen Augen ein. Sie schimmerten im sanften Licht beinahe unergründlich auf. Und irgendwie stieg in ihm das drängende Gefühl auf, dass er schon einmal das Vergnügen hatte, in genau diese Augen zu blicken. Es ließ ihn zögern, doch seine Vermutung äußern konnte er nicht. Newt wusste ebenfalls nicht, wie er sich der peinlichen Stille entwinden konnte, und wandte sich ab zu dem grün bewucherten dünnen Baum, auf dem unzählige stabschreckenartige Wesen wanderten. Es knisterte für einen Moment in der Luft.

"Was.", rief Jacob flüsternd. "Hat dich zurück nach Amerika gebracht."

Newt wandte sich nicht um. Er hob eine Hand und ließ eines der kleinen Tierchen auf seine Hand krabbeln. Er besah sich ihn für einige Atemzüge.

"Ein alter Fluch."

 

-

 

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht.", hauchte Jacob in die dunkle Nacht und ließ den warmen Dampf hinaufgleiten. "Wirklich?"

Newt, der neben ihm lief, die Hände in seinen Taschen verstaut und den Koffer unter seinem Arm, sah ihn amüsiert an.

"Wenn ich es dir sage.", hauchte er selber.

"Und sie haben mir nie etwas erzählt! Verflucht seien Sie.", lachte er. "Tina und Queenie, Hexen, wer hätte das gedacht.", Jacob sah hinauf, als sie durch die dunklen Straßen des Central Parks wanderten. "Aber irgendwie hatte ich bei ihnen ein solches Gefühl, dass sie immer wussten, worauf ich den gerne Hunger hatte.", murmelte er. "Naja, wenigstens Queenie wusste es."

"Ja, das ist eine der Gaben, die man sich als Zauberer aneignen kann. Das Gedankenlesen."

Mit geweiteten Augen sah Jacob zu Newt, deswegen Wangen sich durch die einnehmende Kälte strahlend rot verfärbt hatten.

"Gedankenlesen! Und ich dachte, das wäre alles nur weibliche Intuition.", erneut lachte er auf.

"Manche würden dies auch so beschreiben.", auch Newt ergab sich nun einen amüsierten kichern hin.

"Kaum zu glauben.", hauchte Jacob und konzentrierte sich erneut auf den Weg unter seinen Füßen.

Die Stille um sie herum war keineswegs unangenehm, sondern eher vertraut und leicht. Es ließ Jacob Zeit, sich über all dies Gedanken zu machen, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. War es denn überhaupt Zufall, dass in der Demiguise aufgehalten hatte, zurückzugehen? War es Zufall das er überhaupt in seinem Laden aufgetaucht war? Und dann auch noch all diese wunderlichen Wesen in Newts Koffer, die ihm so unglaublich bekannt vorkamen.

"Kann dies alles Zufall sein?", flüsterte er, ohne es wirklich zu wollen.

Nun war er an der Reihe peinlich berührt zu erröten.

"Zufälle haben viele verschiedene Gesichtspunkte, Jacob, nicht jeder Zufall ist einer und nicht jeden Zufall ist keiner.", flüsterte Newt zurück, selbst tief in Gedanken.

Nickend stimmte, wenn gleich er auch etwas verwirrt war, dem anderen zu.  
Sie verließen den Park und trotteten die leeren kalten Straßen New Yorks entlang. Kaum einer war zu sehen und wenn, waren es solche Gestalten, denen man auch am Tag nicht unbedingt freiwillig begegnen wollte. Beide, ohne es zu wollen, traten näher zueinander. Dies viel Jacob erst auf, als sie sich beim Laufen an den Armen berührten. Unweigerlich musste er jedoch feststellen, dass es ihm nicht störte. Es versicherte ihm jedoch eine gewisse Sicherheit. Und so konnte er auch wissen, dass sich Newt, so leise er sich auch fortbewegen musste, immer noch direkt neben ihm war.

 

So kamen sie in die Straße zu Jacobs Wohnung. Dank seiner Bäckerei konnte er sich ein Apartment in einer netteren Gegend kaufen, als das, indem er zuerst gewohnt hatte. So traten sie an die Tür des Mehrfamilienhauses und sahen sich zum ersten Mal erneut in die Augen. Blau traf grün und für einen weiteren Moment schien die Luft eigenartig zu knistern. Jacob, der schwören konnte, das Knistern beinahe auch schon zu hören, sah verdattert und blinzelnd hinauf. Newt war dennoch der erste, der erneut den prickelnden Blickkontakt löste und auf die Seite schaute.

"Also.", räusperte sich Jacob. "Wissen Sie, wo Sie schlafen werden?"

Newt sah sich für einen Moment auf er Straße um. Er sah aus wie ein Suchender, der noch nicht einmal mit jener Suche begonnen hatte. Ein gewisser Zweifel stieg in ihm auf und verflog sich, als Jacob erneut zu sprechen begann.

"Ich habe ein Gästezimmer.", erläuterte Jacob. "Komm."

Lächelnd kramte er seinen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Jackentasche und tat hinauf an die große dunkle Tür. 

"Jacob, das.", Newt sah eigenartig verlassen aus, dort unten auf der ersten Stufe der Treppe.

"Sie werden sicher nicht in ihrem Koffer, so herrlich es dort unten auch ist, schlafen, Newt.", er öffnete die Tür. "Nicht, wenn ich hier oben ein warmes Bett für dich habe.", ein einladendes Lächeln schoss auf seine Züge.

Newt sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Zögernd, sah er auf den Boden. Seine Wangen hatten sich nun erneut verfärbt, ein dunkleres Rot, das die ebenso dunklen Sommersprossen unterstrich, die sich rundum seine Wangen verteilten. Erneut beobachtete er einen der vielen nervösen Ticks des Anderen. Er tappte von einem Fuß auf den anderen und biss sich auf die vollen Lippen.  
Jacob leckte sich abwesend über seine eigene Unterlippe und wartete geduldig.

"Wenn es keine Umstände macht.", flüsterte Newt hinauf zu um und fing ein tiefes Lachen von Jacob ein.

"Nun komm schon."

Das wechseln zwischen förmlicher Anrede und der persönlichen war Jacob gar nicht aufgefallen, aber trug sich an diesem Abend schon mehrmals zu. Es war etwas Neues und komischerweise aufregendes diesen Mann nahezustehen. Es ließ ihn stutzen und Dinge bemerken, die sich, aus irgendeinen Grund, schon fest in sein Gedächtnis geschrieben haben. Ein Gedächtnis, das zwar getrübt war, aber immer mehr zum Vorschein kam, je länger er Zeit mit Newt verbrachte.

Zusammen stiegen sie die beiden Treppen zu Jacobs Apartment hinauf und traten in die beheizte Stube hinein. Seufzend zog Jacob seine Jacke aus und deutete Newt es ihm gleich zu tun. Die Schuhe kamen als nächstes.

"Möchten sie einen Tee?", rief und sah blinzelnd auf die Küchenuhr. "Uh, schon so spät.", murmelte er. "Wenn sie denn einen wollen, hier ist die Küche.", rief er. "Ich gehe jedoch zu Bett.", ein langes Gähnen erhob sich. "Langer Tag, nicht wahr?"

Nickend stand Newt immer noch da am Eingang. Die Zehen wackelten in dunklen Socken, die Augen huschten hin und her und seine Hand umklammerte stets den dunklen Koffer.

"Das Gästezimmer befindet sich hier und daneben sogleich das Badezimmer.", Jacob deutete auf die beiden gewiesenen Türen. "Mein Tag beginnt früh, aber ich bitte dich auszuschlafen. In meiner Küche findest du alles für ein ausgewogenes Frühstück.", gähnend trat er zu seiner eigenen Schlafzimmertür.

Sie sahen sich an. Minuten der Stille erhob sich erneut. Es sah so aus, als würde Newt etwas erwarten, auf etwas warten. Es ließ Jacob innehalten. Er vertraute diesem eigentlich fremden Mann seine komplette Wohnung an und es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Nein, es beruhigte ihn sogar, zu wissen, wo sich der andere befand. Es schien, als würde ihm dieses Gewissen warm ums Herz werden lassen. Er schob dieses Phänomen jedoch auf den komischen und höchst eigenartigen Tag, der nun hinter ihm lag. Er tat dies mit seinen Träumen ab. Wenn er schon so etwas träumte und Newt seine fleischgewordenen Träume beherbergte, musste doch ein gewisses Band zwischen ihnen geflochten sein.  
Jedenfalls schien in diesen zu einer solchen Stunde als einfachste Erklärung.

"Also.", Jacob öffnete seine Tür. "Gute Nacht, Newt.", er trat hinein und hörte bevor er seine Tür schloss den Gruß zaghaft und leise erwidert.


End file.
